Mirror Reflection
by Apollo's Best Friend
Summary: Amira is the daughter of Lyra Black and Cupid/Eros, making her both a Pure-Blood Witch, and a demigoddess. What happens when she meets the son of Hades, who is also going to Hogwarts? How will Amira heal from the horrors from summer? Will Nico help her heal, or will he make it worse?When Amira falls in love, she falls, hard. Nice!Malfoys
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not, by any means, own Percy Jackson, nor do I own any characters you recognize.**

**I need a few OC's for this story, so, here's an example of how you should send them in. I will accept a few Oc's, and sometimes I may add a little bit of changes to the story.**

**OK-the example, I know.**

**Name- Amira Hope Belle-Silvere Black**

**Birth Date- April 14, unknown (is 15 right now)**

**Godly Parent- Cupid (Eros)**

**Mortal Parent- Lyra Alicia Belle-Silvere nee Black**

**Favorite Color- White or Black**

**How She/He Usually Dresses- In tank tops, tee-shirts, denim jackets, shorts, skirts, short-shorts, short-skirts, heels, boots, all preferably white or black, with any other color on it**

**Favorite Foods- Any fruits, dislikes sweets**

**Where She/He Lives- NYC, America; Great Britain**

**Lives With- Abusive mother, who is often drunk**

**Appearance- Honey-golden eyes, framed with long lashes; golden-blonde hair; 'perfect' skin with no blemishes (curtesy of Eros); 5'7"; ...this is getting awkward...**

**Favorite Weapon- White/Silver Bow with Black Arrows**

**Other Information- Amira is also a legacy of Hecate, so she goes to Hogwarts and is sorted into Ravenclaw. She befriends the Weasleys, Harry, Luna, Hermione, and Draco, who is also her cousin- her mother is the sister of Narcissa, Andromeda, and Bellatrix Black**

**So there goes it- hopefully now you get the OC entrance!**

**Summary- Amira is the daughter of Lyra Black and Cupid/Eros, making her both a Pure-Blood Witch, and a demigoddess. What happens when she meets the charming, son of Hades, who is also going to Hogwarts? When Amira falls in love, she falls, hard. Nice!Malfoys, Manipulative!Dumbledore**

**So now I bring to you,**

* * *

**Of Half-Bloods and Awkward Situations**

**Chapter One**

**of**

**Mirror Reflection**

* * *

Amira Venus Belle-Silvere sighed. She was fifteen, and was going to go to Hogwarts in less than an hour.

"AMIRA VENUS BELLE-SILVERE!" Amira heard her mother call. Amira quickly finished packing her items and ran downstairs, lugging her luggage behind her. "Amira, hurry uo before you miss the train!" Lyra Belle-Silvere nee Black yelled. Amira started walking quicker. She scooched into the car awkwardly, pulling her luggage next to her. Her want was tucked in an invisible wand holster in her boots, while her bow and arrows were shrunken as two bracelets. Amira's mother drove quickly to Kings Cross Center and shoved Amira and her suitcase out of her car. Muttering swears under hear breath, Amira walked, with her luggage behind her, made her way to the space between platforms nine and ten. Not looking where she was going, she ran into someone blindly. She looked up.

"Sorry, sir." All those years living with her dreaded mother caused Amira to be more obedient and respectful, even to strangers. She looked up, hoping that it wasn't some rich, snotty Pureblooded wizard or witch. She was lucky. It seemed that she ran into a normal muggle-mortal.

"It's fi-" The muggle-mortal started, before looking at her closely.

Nico's POV

"It's fi-" I started, before fully taking in the girl's appearance. She was...to put it simply, breath-taking. She was more beautiful than Aphrodite, even!

Normal POV

Amira turned bright pink under the handsome man's inquisitive stare. Letting out a small squeak, Amira darted off.

"Sorry, gotta go!"

"AMIRA!" Draco Malfoy shouted happily. Taking this as her chance to run, Amira ran off, blushing.

"My dear niece, was that muggle harassing you?" Amira's aunt, Narcissa Malfoy, asked worriedly.

"No, Lady Malfoy." Amira squeaked, slightly fearful of getting hit.

"Amira," Lucius Malfoy, her uncle, scolded gently. "You do not need to address us like that, just call us Aunt and/or uncle." Lucius finished, leaning down slightly to hug Amira.

"Yes si-uncle." Amira replied obediently.

"It's your mother again, isn't it, Amira Black." Narcissa asked. Amira gave a silent nod. Narcissa made a tsking sound with her tongue. "That woman, I wonder how a sweet, young girl like you are related to someone like her."

"Enough with the cuddly time, can we get on the train, please?" Draco asked tactlessly. Narcissa and Lucius gave Draco a disapproving glare while Amira gave him a strained smile.

"Er...sir, do you know where platform Nine and Three Quarters is?" A voice asked. The four turned around, and saw the boy who was talking to Amira before.

"Who might you be, young man?" Lucius asked.

"Nico di Angelo, sir, half-blood." The young man replied.

"Lucius Malfoy." Lucius replied.

"Narcissa Malfoy." Narcissa muttered, carefully wiping away a chocolate stain on Draco's face. Amira made a face. She hates any type of sweets, excluding sweeter fruits, that is.

"Amira!" Narcissa whispered, jerking her head towards Nico. Amira sighed.

"Amira Hope Black." Amira said expressionlessly, trying to hopelessly fight off the blush on her cheeks.

"Father, Mother, the train is going to leave soon." Draco reported. Lucius nodded, and the Malfoys, Amira, and Nico all went through the barrier.

"Thank you, uncle, aunt, and Draco" Amira darted into the train, keeping on her toes, and she went down the aisle, into an empty compartment, plugged in her earbuds, let her obedient facade drop, and grabbed her sketching notebook and pencil. She let her mind take over as she hummed the song that was playing, Perfect, by Pink.

She looked down as the song ended. What she saw was a detailed image of Nico.

"Drawing a picture of me?" Amira heard a voice ask. She looked up, and saw Nico peering curiously at the drawing. Amira blushed as Nico simply chuckled. Nico leaned closer to the drawing, so his face was just centimeters apart from Amira's. He looked into Amira's eyes. Onyx black into honey golden. By instinct, he pressed his lips against hers, kissing Amira.

"Amira? Er...never mind...I'll come back later." Luna called as she saw what position the two were in. They both jerked backwards, Nico tripping and falling backwards.

"Er...sorry, Amira." Nico muttered, blushing.

"It's fine." Amira stuttered, blushing deeper than Nico.

"You guys should change soon." They heard Draco shout.

-After they're done changing-seperately, u pervs-

"So..." Nico began awkwardly. "Why were you drawing a picture of me?" Nico winked at her.

"You are acting so much like Apollo on his flirting days..." Amira muttered almost inaudibly, but, Nico, being a demigod, had sharper hearing than mortals, heard her. In less than two seconds, a Stygian Iron sword was pointed at Amira.

"How do you know Apollo?" Nico demanded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, or any characters/places/whatever you recognize...if I must ALWAYS repeat this...over...and...over...and...over...**

**For hogwartspup394, the year is going to be different from the books (both PJATO and Harry Potter)**

**Not exactly sure, but this is how it will be so far:**

**Oh, and by the way, Nico will end Hogwarts the same time as Amira, and a caution:**

**SPOILER ALERT! Nico and Amira start dating in 2006, the year with the Half-Blood Prince**

**Nico's birthday will be before Amira's, so...December 11, er...1990? So then Amira's birthdate should be on...er...around April...14th? 1991**

**2007-Amira's last year at Hogwarts-with the DA and Nico, The Deathly Hallows**

**2006-Amira's sixth year at Hogwarts-with Nico-Half-Blood Prince**

**2005-Amira's fifth year at Hogwarts-with Nico and the DA-The Order of the Phoenix-the second titan war had ended during June or something like that...-so Nico comes in during September-so part of The Last Olympian**

**2004-Amira's fourth year at Hogwarts-with the Triwizard Tournament-The Goblet of Fire-also with The Battle of the Labyrinth**

**2003-Amira's third year at Hogwarts-with Sirius Black, her 'uncle'-The Prisoner of Azkaban-also the TItan's Curse**

**2002-Amira's second year at Hogwarts-with the basilisk and Tom Riddle-The Chamber of Secrets-also the Sea of Monsters**

**2001-Amira's first year at Hogwarts-with the Mirror of Erised-The Sorcerer's Stone-also The Lightning Thief**

**And another thing you should preferably know is that Amira's birth name is Amira Venus Silvere-Belle, but she goes as Amira Hope Black in the magical world as well as demigod, but for normal people (mortals or PURE muggles), it is her birth name she goes with.**

**I am sorry for not updating sooner, but my Wifi/Internet goes on and off because of the weather, and also with my other stories that I'm currently working on, which are Sunlit Ocean, Forbidden, Intertwined Souls, and The Forces of Emotion, it is quite hard to fit everything in a schedule (I'm abandoning Dangers and Lovers because, to be honest, that is a horrible, messed/screwed up story with grammar problems.)**

**To apollo's girlfriend (formerly percyjackson1612), I'm kinda-ish sorry for not updating Sunlit Ocean sooner, but I needed a song that carries a message or shows specific emotions...so...please forgive me...I think that in Sunlit Ocean, the next chapter should be...Let Her Go by Passenger, sung by Apollo**

**My stories tend to...lack in interest for me, making me...sometimes stop writing that story, until I can find a reason to continue, to keep on carrying on with the story...this story is okay so far because it is still new, and I still have fresh ideas for the story, including flashba-ah shiz...I should stop giving the story away...so LETS GO!**

**Of Ignorance and Hogwarts**

**Chapter Two**

**of**

**Mirror Reflection**

* * *

"How do you know Apollo?" Nico demanded. Amira blinked at the sword in front of her. She reached her left hand to her right wrist.

"Don't even think about getting your wand." Nico warned when a ring tone started.

**Amira's Point of View**

I was about to reply with a smart-ass comment, maybe one like...'I wasn't _thinking_ of getting my wand, I was more of getting it...'er...something on those lines...

I ignored the half-Italian and reached for my phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"HEY-AMIRA, IS THAT YOU?!"

"First off, who else would it be, and second...Kelsey?" I started, "I can barely hear you!" I half shouted

"I know, I'm in London!" Kelsey chattered happily. She had graduated Hogwarts two years ago and was like my sister in all but blood-she was a pure-blooded sister to Roger Davies as well.

"That doesn't explain the noise, Davies!" I shouted, rolling my eyes.

"I'm going to-or I'm at the opening of a brand new chocolate spa!"

"Yum...chocolate..."I licked my lips, completely ignoring Nico's surprised look.

"No, silly, the chocolate is put onto your skin." Kelsey chirped.

"...please excuse me while I go barf." I made a disturbed face.

"Bye, 'mira!" Kelsey yelled. She then hung up. I looked up from my iPhone and remembered Nico and his sword. He was openly glaring at me. Oopsies? I may or may not have ignored him...

"Answer my question, how do you know Apollo?" Nico repeated, gritting his teeth, his eyes alight with annoyance. I shrugged, smirking.

"Of course I know Apollo, after all, I did have a Greek Mythology and Roman Mythology test during school." I replied, obviously lying.

"Stop lying, you're cornered." Nico growled, glaring at me with blatant suspicion and annoyance, as well as anger.

"Calm down, Son of Hades, Ghost King-whatever." I hummed. "Like you, I'm a demigod-or in my case, a demigoddess." I flicked through my phone, stopping at a song by Green Day. I removed the earphones from the iPhone 5 and put the music on speaker. Nico lowered his sword and plopped in the seat tiredly.

**I walk a lonely road**

**the only one I have ever known**

**Don't know where it goes**

**but it's only me**

**and I walk alone**

I sang along quietly. In a way, this song partially represented some of my life. Ever since I was small-like...or as long as I can remember, I've basically walked alone on the line the Ladies Fates have given me. It was the only way to survive. I didn't know where it'd lead me, but I knew that as long as I walked, I'd stay safe-for now. Little did I know, that because I had strayed off that line, I had to get punished. The Fates decided to send my absolutely worst enemy over.

"Amira?" I heard someone call. I didn't care. I was distracted. By what? By the possibilities, by the countless possibilities of today. How do people-how will people judge me when they see my arms. Each small nick on it represented another day my so impossibly screwed up, fucked up life could end. "AMIRA!" I heard the same voice call. I'm tempted to tell them to go to Tartarus. What I didn't realize was that I was falling. The wound my mother had given me a week ago had reopened.

_FLASHBACK STARTS_

_"AMIRA! GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE, GIRL!" I sighed as I walked, no-trudged downstairs._

_"Yes, mother?" I replied politely-as if. I practically spat that at her, not noticing a dark shadow behind me before it was too late._

_"THE FUCK?!" I screamed as I was tackled to the floor. I pushed whatever/whoever was on top of me off, and finally-then noticed what it was. It was the meanest, most absolutely horrible-est-not a word but I could really care less jerk at Hogwarts._

_"Hello, my dear girl" I heard Adrian White **[An OC]**, a seventh year Slytherin sneer._

_"Why the fuck are you here, White?" I demanded. The Slytherin smirked._

_"Why, I asked your mother if I could come over to visit you, my dear Raven." Adrian laughed darkly, his voice echoing around the house._

_"You see, brat, he offered money...if he could borrow you for a day or two." My mother said coldly. My jaw dropped...my mother was technically selling my to a pedophile-whatever right now, just for the money. "Be nice, Amira. I gave Adrian dear permission to hurt you as much as he wants." Adrian smirked at my surprised face._

_"See? No one loves you." Adrian sneered as my mother threw a dagger at Adrian, missing him completely and stabbing my stomach...I gave a scream of pain._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

I screamed. I woke up. Where am I?

**I apologize, sincerely apologize for the crappiness of this chapter. To be truthful, I had no idea what to write and was incredibly frustrated. I'll probably redo this chapter.**

**Criticisms are allowed. Flames are allowed.**

**Please review if you wish too.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter/story/thing**

**Sincerely,**

**Apollo's Best Friend**

**A.K. 2013**

**P.S.**

_**OH LOOKIE HERE**_

_**A BUTTON**_

_**I WONDER**_

_**WHAT TO DO?**_

...

_**HOW ABOUT**_

_**PRESSING THE**_

_**BUTTON**_

_**AND**_

_**SEEING**_

_**WHAT IT**_

_**DOES,**_

_**PEOPLE?**_

UNTIL NEXT TIME,

_**APOLLO'S BEST FRIEND**_

_**A.K.A. PHOENIXFIRE2013**_


End file.
